The Murder Game
by xoxoMockingjayoxox
Summary: UCOS get a visit from a 13 year old witness. She Ends up dead. What follows is a path into the unknown evil of London, but can Sandra save countless lives, without losing her team to the evil murder games. But how can she protect everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**If I'd let her die.**

_**This is my first fanfic, and I'm VERY new to using fanfiction, so sorry if there's anything wrong with it. I'll add more when I get some reviews. **_

Sandra stared at the schoolgirl across from her. "Is there anything I can get you?" She inquired; worrying that one wrong move might scare away the one witness to the goriest, most evil murder she'd ever worked on. "My mum. Or my dad." The girl murmured. _Ugh,_ Sandra groaned inwardly. _The one thing she can't_ _give her_. She was going to _kill_ Strickland for this. His call to read up on the bloodiest, most vile murder ever, forcing her to stare at what had been left of murder victim, Amber Ray. That report had made her feel ill. And then a trembling, thirteen year old witness arrived and begged for protection.

"Sorry, I can't do that." She murmured. The girl whimpered. Jack had been watching through the glass. He came in to save Sandra from being stuck interviewing a girl who had ran to their door from a school a mile away. Her parents thought she was at a friend's. _Nightmare, _Sandra thought.

"Sorry… Miss… Detective super intendant… Umm… I need your help. I saw them kill Amber. More than that, they did… They would have killed me too, if I hadn't got out of there. I knew that. Amber never should have got in his car…I had to follow her! I… I… I…" The girl's speech deteriorated and was replaced by heaving sobs. "It's okay," Sandra said, staying as calm as was humanly possible, though right now she would run right out the room and never come back, if she had the choice.

"Start from the beginning. Who are you?" Jack said. _Well done Jack_, Sandra thought as the young girl relaxed. "Mae James." The girl replied. Sandra knew where Jack was going and carried on for him. "Okay, Mae. Why are you here?" Sandra asked. "I need help. Last year, Amber and I were walking home from school. Two men came up to us. They… They were drunk. I could smell it. I… I can't remember their faces. They had masks. They caught us both and put their hands over our mouths." "Then what?" Sandra's voice was lower now, darker like it always went when she really loathed someone. Kidnapping a child was one of the most evil things ever, and she'd happily shoot these bastards now, and the story had just begun. "I bit him. Loads. So did Amber, they knocked us out with something, the next thing I knew I was tied up in an old warehouse somewhere. Amber had woken up before me. They'd dragged her away from me and were all around her, there were more of them than before. She was screaming. I screamed too. They still had masks on, like it was a game! The next thing I knew, Amber was dead. They'd done more than kill her. I could tell from the blood, where it was. They knew what to do, cut her up, so her body showed no more than murder. They went for me next but then there were sirens, and they ran. Leaving me with only a hissed warning of facing Amber's fate if I told. Instead, I climbed out a window and ran. I went home and made sure no one left the house for a few days."

"Oh…" Jack said, smirking at a memory. Sandra realised what he was thinking. The neighbourhood watch who had been complaining last year over a bike tyre being slashed, car keys going missing and a school forced into closure over a police investigation. _Wow. This is the most intriguing, yet horrible interview ever. _Sandra suddenly realised what Mae needed. "We'll get you someone you can contact if you're being followed, okay? You'll be safe. But…" "Why today?" Jack interrupted. "I got a text," she sobbed, "Whoever it was; they'd seen the murder too. I don't know how! They'd called the police, anonymously. They told me to come here, they told me to find UCOS. Is the case still open?"

Sandra was worried. There was something she was missing, something big. But what? She glanced at Jack. _What's going on?_ She thought as she caught his eye. _What do you thinks going on?_ She signalled with her eyebrows. _No idea._ She saw him pull a barely noticeable face.

After that, they said goodbye to their witness, and gave her a number to call if she remembered anything else. _I doubt we'll ever hear from her again._ Sandra thought, silently to herself. They met Brian and Gerry who were waiting for them. "Well?" Gerry asked. Sandra looked up at him. "It was interesting." Jack replied. "It was awful," Sandra snapped, "She was terrified, she probably thought we were going to lock her up in jail for not coming forward!" "No…" Brian said his voice low and quietly confused, "She was scared of what would happen to her after she walked out that door. Of what we'd do with the tape." "What?" The others cried at the same time. They half looked, half glared at each other for a while. "The address she gave you was empty and the residents murdered. The place was burned to the ground with everyone in it. The only survivors were the families dog and the oldest daughter, called Millie May James- Johnson." Brian continued. Jerry interrupted him. "That's a bit of a Mouth'ul aint it!"

"Hang on, Millie _MAY JAMES _Johnson?" Sandra said, with meaningful emphasis on the connection. There was a scream for outside. Sandra heard it and ran to the window. "Oh God."

_**A/N so, what do you think? This is my first EVER fanfic, so I hope you like it. I'm thinking of adding a Sandra/Gerry chapter, but I'm not sure. Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I haven't had any reviews yet, so this is the last chapter I'm submitting until I do, because I don't want to put a story no-one likes about the BEST T.V SHOW EVER! If you like this, or can think of a way to improve it, please say. I've decided that I'll be very annoying and end all but the last chapter in a cliffhanger!**

Sandra backed away from the window, retching. She staggered and he caught her, Gerry. _This is NOT the time._ She thought. Gerry understood, and let go of her. Brian and Jack shot Sandra a look, that could have meant WHAT THE… but most likely they were worried. What had their boss seen? They walked up to the window, but before they could get there, Sandra darted out the room, calling for help. "SANDRA!" yelled Strickland, who came down the corridor. "You're meant to be setting an example to the junior officers, so what the f…" "The girl, Mae. She's… she… OUT! OUTSIDE! QUICKLY!" Sandra cried. Suddenly she understood how Mae must have felt. Trying to explain to someone who had more power than them, that they saw a murder and didn't do anything.

Pushing past a very annoyed Strickland, Sandra ran outside, to the aid of the small girl, whose soon-to-be-over breathing was rapid. She yelled to Strickland, "Call an ambulance, for god's sake!" She looked back down at the crying girl she was crouched next to. Gerry was behind Sandra, and Jack and Brian. The girl stared at them all, before murmuring "Annabelle, Lou, and Katie. 32 firtree road. Quickly!" They were not her last words. As the life left her body, the girl whispered "I'm coming mum."

Not one of the UCOS team spoke, until Sandra closed the young girl's eyes. "Those low down gits." She said, anger consuming her words and making them gush out her mouth sounding distraught, angry and tearful. Gerry crouched down beside her. "We'll get 'em Sandra, I promise, and we'll find out about Millie, bury her next to her parents, if Brian's hunch is right. If not, we'll go round and tell them." Out of nowhere, Jack started to speak. "Arm? Art? Are? Ar…" "Jack, what the HELL are you saying?" Sandra said, annoyed. Brian reached out, and turned the girls arm over. It had letters on it, carved on or written in the blood, saying ARMED POLICE, 32 FIR TREE NO WARNING.

"It's instructions for a raid." Jack muttered. "A raid into wherever her kidnappers took her. She never went home, her parents were murdered by whoever killed her, Amber and probably countless other girls. She doesn't know their names. She didn't say because she was on tape. She needs our help because the murder of her, her friend and her parents were part of a sick game, where the scoring is on the murders, how good they are, how many of them." "That's very interesting Jack, but one thing. How the HELL do you know all of this?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Didn't you see Mae's hands?" Jack sighed. "Yes Jack. They had five fingers on them and they were attached to her arms." Sandra snapped. _Must he always be so flippin' irritating? Know-it all!_ "Oh, ha ha." Jack said, clearly not finding it the least bit funny. "She was signing. It was sign language. I filmed her at got it translated. She said: 'My real name is Millie Mae James Johnson. I've been kidnapped and need help. I've ran away, if they find me, they'll kill me. If I live, I'll tell you the Address myself. If I die, I'll leave it in a message. Look up my name. You'll understand."

"And you didn't tell me this Jack? A child DIED because you didn't say. Jack, I didn't even see the murderer, he was that good. That girl bled to death, her blood still stains the stones outside. A CHILD DIED!" Sandra went from yelling to ranting to roaring. Jack seemed calm to everyone but Sandra, who saw his knuckle go white as he clutched the cup of tea in his hand a little too tightly. _Oh God. _Sandra felt sick. _How could she have said that to Jack?_

"Jack, I'm so… I… I'm so sorry! I never should have… I mean…" Suddenly she was annoyed again; he usually interrupted her at that point. She looked up at him, for she hadn't been able to keep her eyes on his face. Jack had gone, the whole team had. _Was it that bad? _She worried. Just then, Gerry walked in. Sandra sank into a chair.

"It's alright guv. Brian took Jack down the pub. Come on, sweetheart." Gerry said. "Gerry," Sandra hissed, "Do I need to thump you, or are you going to stop calling me sweetheart?" "C'mon guv, I'm the one who hasn't deserted you. We've still got another two hours, so let's just… work on the case." Gerry smoothed his hair nervously. _Pillock. _"Fine. I'll put it on the board," Sandra said as she got up and headed in the right direction. Just then, Brian returned. Jack wasn't with him.

"Where's Jack?" Sandra demanded. "He's gone home." Brian said, "Sandra… He said he's sorry. He sent this." Brian handed Sandra a sheet of paper. On closer inspection, she saw that it was a cut out of today's paper. It read "COFFEE MORNING. We hope to see you tomorrow for our coffee morning on the 7th of October. Feel free to come in costume for the theme murder mystery. There will be a game for children. "

Gerry was reading it over Sandra's shoulder. "What the…" "BRIAN!" They called, as Sandra tossed the paper at their sleeping companions head. "WAKE UP. And solve this cryptic clue that Jack's so kindly given us."

Just then Jack appeared. His clothes were splattered in blood. He staggered into the room. As he collapsed onto the floor, he called Sandra's name.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, do you like it? I got a review asking for more detail, so I hope there was enough in that last chapter! I hope this chapter really sucks you into the murder game!**

Sandra crouched down beside Jack. She felt his pulse; it was faint, really faint. Brian started to call an ambulance. Just then he heard the unmistakable click of a gun. Sandra had seen what the other two had failed to notice. Mainly because she had the gun pressed against her head. She looked up the arm and saw the mask that must have terrorized may in the last year. She considered screaming. It wouldn't help; UCOS were the last to leave, as usual. Not to mention the fact the slightest noise would most likely get her a bullet through his head.

Brian and Gerry had seen their boss's predicament by then. They were thinking along the same lines as Sandra. But Brian had solved the clue. "What are they, the murder games?" he asked. The masked man pressed the gun harder into Sandra's head. "You get over there!" he said, using the gun to shove Sandra towards the wall Gerry was currently leaning against. His voice was muffled by the mask. The man approached them, kicking Jack out the way slightly. Fear and anger rose up inside the UCOS team. How dare he? But, unknown to the masked man in front of them, Jack's eyes opened.

Jack rose to his feet, limping because, Sandra realised, he'd been shot in the leg. The man grabbed Sandra by the hair, pressing the gun back against her forehead. Jack crept up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. The man threw Sandra back against the wall. She slid down the smooth wood and lay against it, semi-conscious. The man span round to face Jack.

"Get away from my friends, you bastard!" Jack said, punctuating that sentence with a swift blow to the nose. There was a crunch that could only have been the man's nose breaking. Jack tore off the mask to reveal the man's face. It was small and marked with age. Jack recalled how he thought the man was quite young because he was so short and skinny. It was a shock to see how old he was. Jack was distracted by the officers Brian had called who came and led the man away. Sandra, who was slumped against the wall, slipped down further and collapsed onto the floor. Jack and Gerry rushed over to her.

"Guvn'r? Guv? Sandra? You okay?" Gerry asked. "Well she's clearly not okay Gerry! C'mon man, we've got to get her to hospital!" Jack replied, as he hooked Sandra's arm around his neck. Gerry did the same and Sandra's eyes flickered. She was barely conscious. The two men helped her into Jack's car. Sandra began to slip in and out of consciousness. "Jack," she whispered. "The… murder games. Was… that… the next round? In… the paper… is that what it meant?" "Yes," Jack replied. "Our friend could tell us everything, but I doubt he will. We've got to get you to hospital Sandra. You've…" "I know what happened Jack!" She snapped.

The car pulled up at the hospital. The two men helped Sandra towards the entrance. She was annoyed at having to go there, yet worried about the murder games so she was glad to be safe. "Sandra, tomorrow we'll get a warrant and go to that address, it'll all be okay.

"No, Jack, it won't." Sandra murmured. "We're alive. The games don't stop now. They carry on until I'm dead. Then they'll move on to one of you. Soon, these trained killers will wipe out everyone in my life. Starting with me." As she said that, three masked men burst out of nowhere and shoved Sandra into their car. "SANDRA!" Jack yelled. It was too late. The car had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sandra stayed still as they tied a blindfold around her face. There was nothing she could do; the Murder Games took no prisoners. The kidnappers were still wearing those bloody masks, so even if she survived… oh God. Sandra wanted to cry. If she did die, they would move on to Jack, Gerry, Brian, Strickland, Esther and even her mother. Everyone she'd ever known would be dead. She started to remember little bits of evidence in her head, but just as they started to fit themselves together, she felt herself being dragged out the car.

She struggled and swore, hoping that she could save herself from Amber's fate. "They'd done more than kill her, I could tell from the blood… where it was." Mae's terrified words rang in Sandra's ears. _HELP!_ She thought. "Quit it!" a voice close to her roared. She was dragged into a room and thrown onto the cold floor. There were voices now, more than before; Sandra tore off the blindfold. She'd seen this place before. "Wow, you got the little bitch did you?" a voice said. _Mae,_ Sandra thought. "Yeah, we get this one, and it's three in a row to us." "There are three of us, so she's good as dead." "How does that make it better, the two others have two in each." "I mean against her, dumbass."

_There are three groups. Two with two, one with three. Seven serial killers, that should please Strickland. Oh, we've got one already, one down six to go. _ Sandra thought. The men turned to Sandra. "Get up!" one of them snarled. She did as she was told. "Now, sweetheart…" one man said, his voice dripping with false sweetness, "Run!" The men began to laugh, producing knives, hammers and an evil looking small pitchfork, which was almost a trident.

She turned to face her kidnapper. THOSE BLOODY MASKS! She glared at him, and hissed, in a sugar-sweet (totally false) tone mirroring his own, "DON'T call me sweetheart." With that, she raised her arm and knocked a couple of his teeth out. He clutched rather uselessly at his bleeding mouth as she snatched a gun out of his back pocket, and pointed it against his head. Being kidnapped at gunpoint had made her remarkably pissed off. The gun made a satisfying click as she pressed it against his head. "My turn," she smirked. "YOU… YOU'LL…" one of the men started, only to be cut off by Sandra's voice. "Against the wall, all of you!" She barked. One of the men smirked. He threw something towards her then he, and the rest of the masked men, scrambled for the exit.

Sandra looked at the device at her feet. She realised what it was, but she was too late. The most she could do was crouch behind heavy metal crate. She shut her eyes and waited for the bang. It soon came and the earth shook. That was the last she could remember before she passed out .When she woke up, she found herself staring at the ceiling. She was alive, at least. She looked around; the masked men had got away, _SHOOT. _Then again, this would have made it easy as hell to kill her. She went to grab the mobile her rather idiotic kidnappers had forgotten to take. Instead of feeling the comforting, smooth metal/plastic of her phone, she cut her hand against a sharp, raggedy bit of iron.

She looked down to see what was stopping her reaching her phone. What she saw scared her. Really scared her. She was laying, semi- unconscious on the floor of a warehouse, it was cold, dark, her killers could return at any second and she was trapped from the waist down under a large chunk of the crate that had once protected her. Just then, she heard the door click.


	6. Chapter 6

Sandra held her breath. She just had to hope that whoever it was wouldn't see her amongst the rubble. She heard footsteps. A voice called her name. Her full, official name. Then another voice, one she knew all too well, called her. "Sandra?" the voice called, sounding confused, worried. He hadn't seen her. "Gerry?" she tried to shout, but it came out as more of a desperate croak. "Guvn'r?" Gerry called, he'd heard her, but it took him a while to see her. When he did, he rushed over.

The footsteps got faster as he did. Then Sandra could see him. Three police officers and a couple of paramedics stared down at her along with him. Then they started to move the metal, help her up and put her onto a stretcher. They carried her into an ambulance and Gerry got in behind her. The last thing she saw was a paramedic holding an oxygen mask against her face.

When she woke up, Jack was beside her. Gerry and Brian were outside whispering. She sighed and tried to sit up. She didn't get further than a few centimetres before a nurse she'd never noticed pushed her back down again. "Please lay down, Miss Pullman." The nurse sighed, trying to sound gentle but just sounding extremely annoyed. Jack began to speak. "Sandra, please don't kill anyone, but both your legs are in casts and you're in here for a few days. They're getting you a wheelchair in a too." With that he nodded to the nurse and left.

The nurse followed him out the room. Sandra noticed the remote for the bed she was lying on and reached out for it. She pressed one of the buttons and the chair made a buzzing sound as it went up to form a kind of chair. She looked down at the casts. Just then Jack came back in with Gerry and Brian. "Sandra, we're going now." Jack said. She turned to glare at him but he had already gone, followed by Brian and Gerry. The nurse came in and grumbled, "Now, Miss. Pullman, please don't sit up just yet." "My legs are in casts, I'm not bloody paralysed." Sandra snapped. The nurse muttered something along the lines of swearing not being allowed in hospital. "Rubbish." Sandra muttered, she was in a room of her own for god's sake, who was going to hear? "I'm going to have to ask you lay back down Miss. Pullman" The nurse growled.

Sandra smirked. She was secretly enjoying making this nurse want to slap her. Suddenly, she couldn't resist saying what she'd wanted to since she'd met the nurse. "Detective super intendant, actually." She snapped. The nurse went red. She'd obviously not realised exactly who her patient is. Unlike the many people who had tried to kill her today… oh, God. Anyone could find her in this hospital. She wouldn't have been able to run if they did. Just then, there were screams from outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Sandra listened. "Where is she?" "Who?" a voice whimpered. _That must be one of the nurses._ "Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman, can I be much clearer?" There were a few squeals of fear and a smashing sound. "Well then, if no one's going to talk." The voice became malicious. There was a shattering of glass and she heard the man climb out of the now empty window frame. There were various voices for a while, some panicky and others soothing and gentle. Then there was silence, followed by the unmistakable crackling of fire.

There were more screams, followed by a demanding, electronic voice, describing evacuation procedures, etc. Sandra waited for someone to come, but no one did. Then she realised, the fire was near her, probably… outside her door. Her door, which had just burst into flames. She called and called, but no one came. The flames started to lick up the walls, the smoke swirling around her. She pulled the sheets over her head, desperate to protect herself from the deadly black. Just then, the window next to her shattered. It was a fireman, and just as Sandra began to choke.

She was carried into an ambulance and shut her eyes. _This has not been my day. _Sandra thought over the events: Amber dying, Jack being stabbed in the leg, being kidnapped, crushed by a heavy metal crate and burned alive. Well, almost. Then the ambulance stopped, and she realised she was in another hospital, about a mile away from the last. Paramedics pushed the stretcher into the hospital, then down corridor after corridor until they arrived at an emergency room. They started babbling all at once. "We're going to have to…" "But first we should…" "Why?" "Okay, calm down, she just needs oxygen. She's not hurt. Just take her into…" "But shouldn't we just…" "NOW!"

The recent fire had caused hell at the hospital. Sandra wanted to get out of their way as soon as possible, partly so she could make it easier for the nurses, but mostly because she was sick of hospitals. Apparently, she was free to go tomorrow, yet Strickland had insisted that she didn't go anywhere alone, and that she, or whoever was with her, should be given a Taser. For once, she didn't mind Strickland being so… Stricklandy. She'd be quite happy to fry those bastards. Thinking this made her smile to herself for the first time that day.

A nurse came in, and she asked when she could go. "In half an hour… if you want to. A gentleman named Brian is here to visit you; he can take you home, if you want him to." The nurse replied, happy that they would have one less patient to worry about. The nurse told Sandra that the doctor could remove one of the casts, so she'd only need crutches. Soon the doctor had taken the cast off, taken her wheelchair and given her crutches. Brian had helped her to Jack's car and they drove off to the office. But on the way Sandra realised, they didn't have to find the murderers…


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack!" she cried, making the car swerve violently. "Sandra! Are you trying to get us all killed?" Jack shouted. Then he realised what he'd said, after all that had happened today. "Sandra, I'm…" "No, it's all right Jack." She cut him off mid-sentence. She was pissed off, but not at Jack. Not at any of them. She was pissed off with herself. For letting Mae die, for letting Jack get hurt, for letting the hospital be burned to the ground. She felt as if she had been cursed, for anyone close to her ended up hurt, anywhere she went ended up destroyed. "Sandra," Brian began, his voice calm yet pleading. He had an annoying way of getting you to think the way he did.

"No, Brian." Sandra snapped, without even hearing what he wanted to say first. "So far I've witnessed a murder, been threatened with a gun, knocked unconscious, blown up, burned alive, crushed by a heavy metal plate and put all of your lives in danger. I do not want to add _Brian being a pain in the arse _to that list_. _Got it?" Brian nodded, worried because Strickland had given Sandra a Taser before she left the hospital. The rest of the journey was in silence, until Sandra remembered that she had something to say. "Jack, if they want to kill me, they'll soon find out where I live. So…" Brian totally misunderstood what she was saying. "You can stay with me and Esther, as long as you don't mind the dog." Jack heard it and thought Sandra would much rather stay in a hotel, so…

"No!" Jack said, his voice firm, "No way, there are too many risks." "Thank you very much," Brian replied, annoyed. "No, Brian," Jack said, losing the will to live with his suicidal boss and dim colleague. "Sandra wants to offer herself up as bait for the killers." He sighed, his voice making his feelings perfectly clear. "No, well yes. But with armed officers there, what's the big problem?" Sandra snapped, wishing Jack would start to see her as his boss who knows what she's doing; not the officer who shot a dog and therefore cannot go near anything dangerous.

"Fine. But on one condition." Jack was going to give up, then he realised that what he was going to say next might stop her. "Those girls Mae mentioned, they were her three deceased younger sisters. That address was her old family home. We ought to go there first. No one owns that house." "Is that the condition, that we go there?" Sandra sighed. It was a waste of time. "No, I want you to arrange a funeral. Mae has a grandmother, so after this is over, we have to go and tell her. Strickland and I, we think you should talk to her, help her plan. That's the condition."

"Fine, Jack. But I have a condition of my own. Pull over now. Because we've been followed for this whole journey, and its time I got my own back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! This is the next chapter in my fanfic. Reviews are welcome, thanks to SmileyBailey, SesameStreetReject and San22 for their reviews. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

Jack helped Sandra out the car, she was using one crutch. She marched up to the car that had been following them. The man climbed out of his car. "Oh, you're getting better at this aren't you? You didn't let me track you home. Clever…" He snarled. With that he began to walk towards Sandra. She gripped the Taser handle. "Come on, you know we won't stop until your dead." The man snarled. "Then what?" She snapped, thoroughly pissed off. "You know what, sweetheart." He said, using a falsely sweet voice. He was the one whose teeth she knocked out. He definitely wanted her dead. He raised his knife over his head. _Not this time,_ Sandra thought. She raised the Taser and pulled the trigger. As the man in front of her shook, she lifted her head and said, "Go to hell."

Brian had called the office and as a group of uniforms shoved the shaking man into the back of a van, all three burst out laughing. "Go to hell?" Jack spluttered with laughter. Sandra shoved him gently, before they got in the car and drove to the office. Strickland was waiting for them. "Sandra, my office please." He said. "This can't be good." Sandra murmured as she followed Strickland into the office.

"Go to hell?" Strickland exploded as she walked in. "Oh, great. I've had enough of that from them!" She sighed, referring to UCOS. "No, Sandra. That is not acceptable; you were in no danger." Strickland began to shout. "Actually sir, the bastard had a knife. I was not going to be stabbed as well as burned alive, crushed, kidnapped so yes, sir, I think I did have the right to do what I did and, you know what? If I had that Taser with me now, I'd bloody well do it again. So if you don't mind sir, I'm going now." With that, she marched out.

"Well, what did old Strickers want? You in trouble guv'?" Gerry, who had joined Brian and Jack just as Sandra had gone into the office, asked. "I am now." She replied, grimly. With that she turned away from them and walked into the office. "That can't be any good," Jack murmured. "Nah…" Gerry replied, as the three men followed Sandra inside.

"What happened, then?" Brian asked. "I told Strickland I'd happily shoot him." She replied. "You did what?" Jack cried. "I told him I'd happily shoot him." Sandra was getting a little pissed off, how many times was she going to have to say? She was pretty worried about Strickland now. Just then, he walked in. "Shoot." Sandra muttered, luckily too low for Strickland to hear. He began to speak. "Sandra, I'm sorry about what happened…earlier." "Don't worry about it sir," She replied, uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask, you… requested six or seven armed officers. I know you have an idea, but can't you at least tell me why? I guess not." He sighed. Sandra looked up at him. He'd apologised, so she at least owed him this. Some idea of what she was going to do. "The killers have found my address, so I thought…" "That we'd hide a few armed officers and a van, and then wait for them to come to you." Strickland interrupted. "But how do you know that they'll all come." "I don't," Sandra explained, "But there's a rather large reward for my death, seventy points, minimum. They have a whole scoring system, the more you escape, the higher the price. Amber was just ten points, the link to her, an aunt who couldn't have kids (she doted on Amber), was twelve… she escaped twice. Mae was sixty five; she'd spent the whole year running away. But she was just a kid. Apparently, an adult with weapons training, especially in the force, who has escaped before, is one of the highest scores possible." Sandra explained. "Ah," Strickland said, realising that for the Murder Game players, not playing a part in Sandra's death would be like not celebrating Christmas. It was almost a special event, a very sick one.

"Okay then," he sighed, before leaving. "Sandra, I don't think this is a good idea." Jack warned. Sandra smirked, "Fine, Brian, Gerry and I will go and sort out my house for the officers, stopping off at the pub on the way. You can stay here and sort out the paperwork, okay?" "Point taken," Jack smiled grimly, before following her out of the room. As they left, Sandra received a call. She shook as she listened to whatever was said. As she hung up, she looked up at Jack. "They've got my mum."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, Sandra…" Jack sighed. He was sympathetic, but he was scared of saying something that would provoke his (rightfully) pissed off boss. However, when he looked at her face again, he saw that she was relieved, not upset. "Sandra, I'm so sorry…" Brian said. Sandra was confused. "Brian, what the fu… oh. No, no… not the murderers, Strickland. He called my mum, the day after we realised the gangs sometimes kidnap… the next in line. Like with Amber, Mae was next as far as they could tell, so they took them both. Anyway, my mother was after me, obviously, so Strickland wanted to put her into witness protection. Until we caught the murderers. But, when he got a few men to go and take her to the hotel -where they put a few witnesses- she wasn't home. She didn't go home for the next few days. But she's just turned up at the hotel. Turns out, she got Strickland's message and went out to buy a load of new clothes."

"Ha…" Gerry laughed sarcastically. "Mother never did understand how murderers can normally outsmart her. In fact, she didn't realise that _I_ could outsmart her. When I was thirteen, we had a fall out over my Halloween costume. She told me I couldn't go out to my friend's party. I climbed out my bedroom window." Sandra sneered, thinking of how her mother, she-who-was-always-right, had got so many things astoundingly wrong. "Whoa… didn't she catch you? I r'member you sayin' something 'bout that." Gerry said, confused. "Yeah, problem was when I came back I was pissed. Mum guessed it, may have had something to do with me staggering around calling her babe." Sandra cringed at the memory.

Gerry laughed. "Anyway, Gerry… when you're quite finished. We do have work to do. C'mon, Jack." Sandra interrupted. Jack helped Sandra into the car. Gerry and Brian got in the back and Jack got in next to Sandra. They drove off. When they arrived at Sandra's house, there were a few unmarked police cars, policemen in plain clothes and Strickland, looking extremely In Charge. As the car drew to a stop, Sandra muttered, "Ugh, what is that man's problem? The house is probably being watched. Time for a back-up plan."

Sandra climbed out the car, scowling at Strickland. "Sorry I'm late. Was it a long journey?" "What journ… oh. Yes, quite long." Strickland said, loudly. _Prat._ Sandra thought. She went to open the door, but just then, from behind her, she heard a gunshot. "Oh, bloody hell." Sandra exclaimed, before turning, to see Strickland sink to his knees. There was blood pouring from his arm, soaking his white shirt. The officers went to shoot the attacker. "No!" Sandra stopped them before they could reveal the hidden guns. "Inside, quickly!" She commanded. But just then, every officer pulled the gun out from their pocket. They aimed them at her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ma'am, do not turn around." One of the officers ordered. Sandra turned round out of instinct; usually when younger officers tell her not to turn around, there's something she really needs to see behind her. She was right. Behind her was the man who had just shot Strickland, he was holding a lead. On the end of that lead there was growling dog, with a disgusting mouth, dripping with drool and blood, and studded with glistening white teeth that could probably snap a bone in two with ease. Damn.

"Sandra…" Brian murmured, "do not look into its eyes," Sandra tried to turn round. "What do I do?" Sandra asked, her voice low and the words blunt. "Back up, slowly. The first car isn't very far away." Jack commanded. "Strickland." Sandra only needed one word to point out the implications of that plan. Gerry understood. "We'll put 'im in the back of the van. C'mon guv, if we don't move soon we'll be dog food." He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Sandra frowned. She didn't want to be eaten, that much was certain.

She began to back up, slowly. At the same time, the man holding the lead let go, the dog charged towards them. "Oh, god…" Gerry's words were cut off by a gunshot. The dog had been shot. Sandra looked round. It hadn't come from any of them. It had come from down the road. The murder game had hit a new level, if one of them caught her, they wouldn't have to make her death gory, or 'entertaining'; just a bullet through the head would give them an almost untouchable lead. So they were all here, all six.

They obviously had a different idea. There were no guns. Hardly any knives either. They were all holding different weapons. A hammer, an axe, a small knife, a sodding great sword, a metal spike and another bloody dog. The armed killers split into two twos and one three. Sandra had a plan. It was a long shot, definitely, but...

"Jack, car." She ordered, her voice low but stern. She was sick of this, and if she didn't do something… how many people would die? She turned to the terrified officers. This was new to them, and a few acted calm while others muttered curses under their breath. There was one on the end, barely an adult. Brian came up to stand behind her shoulder, leaning over it slightly to murmur in her ear. "Melanie Snow. Parents died 1998, she was only ten. It's the poor girl's first day as an armed officer." "Hmm." Sandra agreed, she was definitely a 'poor girl'. She walked towards the shaking girl. Before she could get there, a loud, bullying voice made her jump. "SNOW! Stop shaking and get in the van, for god's sake. Do you want to go and join mummy and daddy? 'Cause that's the way you're going, idiot."

Sandra turned round to face the idiot who'd yelled that. "At least she can use a gun. You're going to shoot yourself in the foot, the way you're holding it. And, you know what? That's exactly what you'd deserve. Now, you get in the van, and Snow's coming in our car. We need a good officer with us." She snapped, smiling sarcastically at the last sentence. "Yes, uh… ma'am. Sorry umm… Ma'am." He stammered.

Sandra placed a hand on Snow's back and guided her into the van. She wasn't shaking now. In fact, she was almost laughing. Sandra went to climb in, when a large hand grabbed her shoulder. She shoved Snow into the car, and Snow quickly rolled over and took aim. "Drive!" Sandra shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! The murder games are almost over. I'll write the next 'episode' soon. **

BANG. Snow flew backward as the bullet left her gun. The bullet missed Sandra, but this was no surprise. She was pretty sure Snow didn't want to kill her, even though there _were_ a lot of people who did. The bullet flew towards the man who had caught hold of her, but it missed. Sandra looked at Snow, tired and, for the first time in ages, scared. Snow had missed, she was going to… oh, god.

Sandra realised what Snow had been aiming for. The van, that the killers had arrived in, had a LOT of petrol in it. And Snow had very good aim. Sandra smiled, and pulled her arm away from the man who was holding her arm. He was weaker, probably because he was laughing. He thought Snow had missed. She ran for the car, and leant over the front seat. "Jack…" "I'm on it." Jack said, grimly. Snow had saved Sandra and blown up the most disgusting criminals in existence. But that wouldn't matter, not if any of the bastards died.

Jack flew round the corner, and then slammed on the breaks, as soon as they were out of sight. "Thank you." Sandra said, turning to Snow. Snow nodded, confused and worried. Jack turned round and saw her face. "It'll be okay." He murmured, making it sound as if it would be as okay as if Snow had shot the queen. Snow smiled, but it meant _thanks for being nice, but that's absolute rubbish. I'm dead. _

Sandra called everyone; the fire brigade, the office, anyone who had anything to do with what had just happened. Soon, various people in various, hideously coloured, uniforms, were rushing around. Paramedics were checking over a few of the men, three of them were being pushed into an ambulance. The firemen were laughing and joking, admiring Snow's idea, pointing out flaws in the plan. The police officers were leading all but three of the men into a van. Some of them came over to Sandra.

"Ma'am, I was told to give you this." One said, she thanked them and they left. She looked at what she'd been given. It was a note, beginning with "Dear Sandra." _Strickland. _She thought. She read it aloud (Jack, Gerry and Brian were staring at the note and she didn't think there was any point in trying to keep a secret. The last few times she'd done that, hadn't gone well.)

"_Dear Sandra,_

_I was told about the fire, and Melanie Snow's quick thinking. It's okay, by the way. She's not in trouble. I'd like you to know that it's very likely those men will never leave jail. I hope you are all okay. Apparently, my leg will be fine in a few days. _

_Strickland_

_P.S There's a new case for you to investigate; it's on your desk."_

"Great." Jack sighed. "Guv'?" Gerry said, smirking. _Oh, god. _"What?" "Look behind you." Sandra looked, "Oh, god." She muttered, as she saw what Gerry had. The firemen were putting out a fire. With a hose. Right behind her.

**Okay, so that's the last chapter of the murder games. The next episode, Dead men can talk, is out soon. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and thanks to Jasmin, for reading and for the great idea, which I will use next time. And thank you purplestripedmaniac, for introducing me to Fanfiction. Bye! !**


End file.
